


Learn Me Right

by bklue18



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Celebrities & Real People - Fandom, Game of Thrones RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklue18/pseuds/bklue18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life, he had been taught to take what he wants without consequences. He was brought up in a luxurious world where nobody faulted him and he was treated like a king.</p><p>All her life, she had been taught to never lose herself; to never let her difference define how she behaves. Her personality and behavior often led people to wonder just how luxurious her world was.</p><p>To learn is to gain a habit or mannerism by experience or exposure to example.<br/>To learn is to become informed or acquainted with.<br/>To learn is to memorize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Responsibilities

"Miss Bomer, you have two meetings with the student council and your weekly meeting with the board today."

She looked at her employer, who pushed up her glasses as she closed her book loudly.

"Is that all?"

Her assistant straightened, worried that today might just be the day she said good-bye to this well-paying job.

"Um.. Y-Yes, Miss Bomer." 

The Asian girl stood up and picked up her Herschel Little America. "Tell my brother I'd love to attend the meeting but I might get stuck at the student council meeting."

"Which you are just going to skip out on as well."

Her assistant turned around and nodded in greeting. "Mr Bomer."

The tall Caucasian smiled. "You're excused, Dianne."

Pretending that she did not here the name the command was intended for, the Asian girl was just about to slip out the door behind Dianne, her assistant, when her brother stopped her.

"Dianne can go but not you." 

Giving the Asian girl a sympathetic look, Dianne muttered a quick 'sorry' before closing the door behind her; leaving the Asian girl no choice but to turn around to face her brother.

"Hey Matt!" She said. "I seriously thought you meant we're all excused."

"Sure. If you changed your name to Dianne." Matt said. "And furthermore... Why would I be in your room if you are not here?"

She shrugged and made a face just as her brother unbuttoned his suit jacket to sit on her desk chair. She reluctantly let go of her backpack which she then placed by the door. As if there was an unseen instruction given, she walked over to the bedroom bench that was placed in front of her bed and sat facing her brother.

"Are you going to going to go into a long lecture?" She asked.  
"I was thinking about it but then I figured it wasn't going to be of much use." Matt replied.  
"So can I go?" She said.  
"No." He replied.

She sat Indian-style on the bench, awaiting her brother's 'pep talk'.

"Look, Jasmine... I'm not going to tell you how you should behave since you're practically an adult." Matt said. "But I do have to remind you that we all have our duties."

"I know... You don't have to remind me." Jasmine said.

Matt sighed. "Well, it seems like I have to. Ever since mom and dad died, Bomer Consolidated fell into our hands. We have to make sure it stays afloat. There are plenty of people who want to see us fail so that they can get their hands on the company. We have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Yeah... I know." Jasmine said.

"Do you?" Matt asked. "You've skipped out on 5 board meetings, Jas. That's not giving them a very good impression."

"Well, too bad. They know that I am still studying." Jasmine said.  
"Yes. That's why we've designed the board meetings around your schedule. There is no excuse for you to miss out on them." Matt said.  
"Has it ever occurred to you that I don't like these meetings?" Jasmine asked.  
"It has. But that isn't an excuse." Matt replied.

He looked at his sister. "What's the real reason you haven't been to any of the board meetings?"

"It's because they remind me of dad." Jasmine said.

Matt's stern look he gave to his sister softened and he moved to sit next to her on the bench.

"Dad used to sneak me into his board meetings and he would sit me next to him like his assistant. I remembered he used to draw these fake mustaches on for me, with mom's eyeliner, even if I was wearing a dress. He'd tell everyone I'd co-chair even when I had no clue what was happening." Jasmine said.

She turned to her brother. "Being in there reminds me of him, Matt. I can't sit here and tell you that I am okay with going back there because I'm not."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Matt asked.  
"Because you were grieving in your own way." Jasmine replied.

She held back her tears. "I didn't want to burden you with my issues."

"Seriously? I hardly call missing mom and dad an issue." Matt said.

He put his arm around his sister. "It's just you and me now, Jas. We got to rely on each other. You're my little sister and I love you. Even if I was fighting off zombies and you got injured, I'd sacrifice my life to keep you safe."

"But then I'd have to kill you so that kinda defeats the purpose of your sacrifice." Jasmine said.  
"Quit being all logical on me. I'm trying to be real mushy here." Matt said.

Jasmine chuckled. "I know, I know. I love you too, big bro."

She gave him a side hug and he kissed the top of her head. 

"I'm letting you off today but you're gonna have to turn up for the next meeting, okay?" Matt said.

Jasmine nodded. Matt smiled and messed her hair as he stood up from the bench.

"I'll see you tonight?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yup."

"Alright. Have a good day at school." He said.

Before he walked out, he stopped and turned around. 

"Hey Jas... Give 'em Hell." Matt said.

Jasmine grinned. "Knock 'em out, Matt."


	2. The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All his life, he had been taught to take what he wants without consequences. He was brought up in a luxurious world where nobody faulted him and he was treated like a king.
> 
> All her life, she had been taught to never lose herself; to never let her difference define how she behaves. Her personality and behavior often led people to wonder just how luxurious her world was.
> 
> To learn is to gain a habit or mannerism by experience or exposure to example.  
> To learn is to become informed or acquainted with.  
> To learn is to memorize.

He pulled his arm slowly from underneath the head of a female blond. Swinging his legs off the bed, he ran his left hand through his tousled black curls.  Looking at his last lay from the night before, he shook his head and got off the bed.

Putting on a bathrobe, he walked over to his desk and picked up his phone.  He had about 12 missed calls coming from the same number, which he knew too well - his father.  Placing his phone back on the table, he padded over to the door and was just about to open it when the door peeked open.

"Ki-"

Before the person who opened the door could get a word out, he hurriedly pushed him away, squeezing out the door and closing it behind him.  He looked at his tall Scottish friend and made a guilty expression on his face.

"Let me guess. A late night session with a girl you picked up?"

He pursed his lips and his Scottish friend laughed. "Please tell me you did not sleep with the person who keeps your house clean."

"She seduced me." He said.  
"Still, you could have kept it in your pants!" His Scottish friend said.  
"I'm a hot-blooded man." He said.  
"Yes. And you practically stick it into anything that moves." His Scottish friend added.

He looked at his Scottish friend and smirked. "Well.. Anything female that moves."

The two men laughed and started walking away from the room, down the stairs.

"So, what are you doing here this early, Madden?" He asked.

"You seriously forgot, didn't you?" His friend replied. "And call me Richard. You   
know I don't like to be called by my last name."

"Yeah, yeah." He said. "You always got uptight about it. Remember the time Mr Humpreys called you by your last name?"

"Yeah, mate lost a tooth." Richard said.

The two of them laughed again until Richard got serious again.

"Onto serious business now, Kit." Richard said. "Please tell me you didn't forget where you needed to be today."

He thought for a bit before looking at Richard, surprised that it did slip his mind.

"Fuck." He said.

Richard smiled. "Yes Kit. Fuck indeed. Your father had been asking where you were and I tried to help cover you but he knows you better."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Kit said.

He walked around in circles before turning back to Richard. "Did he say anything that I should be wary of when I didn't show up?"

"Not that I know of." Richard said. "He just said that he is disappointed in you." Richard said.

Kit rolled his eyes. "He says that all the time. That's not something new."

"True.. But he is giving you another chance at redemption. He wants you present for the next meeting." Richard said.  
"I'll think about it." Kit replied.

Richard sighed. "Kit.. I seriously think he isn't joking this time. He really wants you there."

Kit gave an annoyed look. "Fine. What time does he want me there?"

Richard looked at his watch. "An hour's time."

"Okay. I can make it." Kit said.

He turned around and was about to head back up the stairs when he remembered he had someone in his room.

"On second thought, take me to Savile Row." Kit said. "I'll just get a new suit."

"And what about the girl?" Richard asked.  
"What do you think?" Kit said.

As Kit headed towards the door, Richard took out his phone and tapped a button on-screen before putting it to his ear.

"Maria, we're going to need you to let Miss Brianna go. Thank you."

He hung up and followed after his friend as they climbed into his black Aston Martin Vanquish.

* * *

 

"So? How do I look?" Kit asked.  
"A nice change from just the bathrobe." Richard replied.

Kit grinned. "Good. That's all I need."

He pushed opened the doors of the meeting room and walked in with Richard by his side. Seeing all the board members gathered in the room, he felt a little relieved that he made it just in time.

"Ah. Nice to see you've finally made it for our meeting."

Kit looked at his father who was seated at the head of the table.

"I was a little pre-occupied before." Kit said. "Had a little business to handle."

He winked at the secretary, who was taking the minutes of the meeting, and she giggled softly. His father shook his head just as Kit took a seat on his left and Richard sat on his right.

"So, what's this important meeting about?" Kit asked.  
"We are opening up another head office in the USA." His father replied.   
"Haven't we already got a head office in the USA?" Kit said.

His father looked at him. "No, we haven't."

"But we are Harington Global." Kit said. "Global means we have more then 1 head office."

"True. But we've never set up one in the USA because of Bomer Consolidated." Richard said.  
"Okay.. So why the sudden decision to change that?" Kit asked.

Kit's father smiled. "Because now, Bomer Consolidated is in the hands of their children and I am expecting to buy over the company in no time."

"Which will make you the undisputed Global company." Kit said.  
"Exactly." His father replied.

Kit sighed, getting bored. "Right. So what do I have to do with this great plan of yours?"

"You and Richard will be heading the office in the USA." His father said.

Kit looked at his father. "What?"

"It's a good opportunity for you to learn how to manage your time properly and be present for important meetings. Instead of gallivanting around town to indulge in your needs." His father said.

Kit scoffed. "But isn't that what you taught me, father?"

He stood up. "Take what I want, do what I want without any consequences?"

His father looked at him. "That was before. It's time to behave like a proper adult."

"You mean before mom died?" Kit said.

His father's jaw tightened and Kit knew he struck a nerve. He was half overjoyed at the thought but the other half of him was telling him he crossed the line.

His father showed no expression as he turned slightly to Richard. "Meeting is adjourned."

Richard nodded and stood up. "Gentlemen, the meeting is adjourned. If you would please follow me, I'll bring you to our newly built bar corner."

He put his hands on the shoulders of two older gentlemen. "Who says we can't have a little bit of booze while we work?"

The board members laughed as Richard followed behind them, closing the door as he leaves. Once they were certain the board members were out of hearing range, Kit's father turned to him. "Just when I think you couldn't embarrass me enough, you go and outdo yourself."

Kit laughed. "Embarrass you? Really? Just because I mentioned mother?"

"Precisely because of that!" His father shouted. "I won't have you standing here in front of my board members challenging my authority and decisions with a statement like that!"

"But it is true, isn't it?" Kit said.

His father's jaw hardened. "I will say this one last time. You are going to the USA with Richard to head the office. You'll do exactly as I tell you to when you are there. Make one wrong move and I will cut all ties with you."

"Wow. So this is it, huh? The big move or the big hole in the pocket." Kit said.

He looked straight at his father and said. "Fine, I'll be your puppet. But it's not because I value familial ties. I'm just doing it for the money."

Not bothering to wait for his father's reply, Kit pushed the chair in and bowed sarcastically before leaving the meeting room and his father behind.


End file.
